Crashing Emotions
by RenAndKyoko4Eva
Summary: Ren and Kyoko only wanted to spend a little time together on their day off, no one could have guessed that it would turn out like this. Sho and Ren getting along, Kyoko's mom, and Moko letting Kyoko hug her! All Hell has officialy broken loose!
1. Chapter 1 and then there were two

"Kyoko…" Ren rolled over in bed restlessly as his dream continued. "Kyoko! Wait don't…" Kyoko's shadowy figure slipped into the mist that engulfed Ren and he fell to his knees. "No wait, come…"

"Yo!" Yashiro shouted and Ren flew up out of bed.

"Kyoko!" His arm was stretched out in front of him and he clutched his pillow to his chest.

"O, god." Yashiro sniggered as Ren dropped the pillow and turned to face his guest, the demon lord crept just underneath Ren's composed façade. "Sorry were you busy? I could let you sleep some more and let you finish your confession if you want? I mean work doesn't start up again until tomorrow." Ren glowered at Yashiro as he continued. "Or, Or, or! Here's a brilliant idea! You could practice your confession on me which is a little more redeeming. See look I can pretend to be Kyoko-Chan." Yashiro picked up an orange pom-pom, which was completely out of place in Ren's room, and held it to the top of his head. "Tsuruga-San," Yashiro made his voice high and girly as he continued. "Is everything alright, Tsuruga-San? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Yashiro bowed deeply just like Kyoko would as he spoke. "Did I do something to upset you? I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry Tsuruga-San!"

Ren shoved off his covers silently as the Demon Lord surfaced and got to the floor as Yashiro continued his endless apologies and 'Tsuruga-San's' "Yashiro-San…" Ren growled as he thrust a pillow at Yashiro's face. Yashiro dodged swiftly and smiled up at Ren.

"Yes? Tsuruga-San?" He chuckled darkly at the pissed off look on Ren's face. "Alright, alright, I'm done." Yashiro tossed the orange blob back onto Ren's dresser and sat down in the chair next to the massive bed. Ren glared at him before lounging back down across his bed shutting his eyes tight.

"By the way, Yashiro-San?" Ren spoke quietly trying to reign in the Demon Lord.

"Hmm?" Yashiro responded innocently, pretend he had no idea what Ren was going to ask.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ren growled and Yashiro flinched backwards.

"Getting you of course! Silly Ren!" Yashiro replied tauntingly as an evil aura seeped out of Ren.

"I don't have work to day." Ren snarled and Yashiro laughed happily.

"Neither does… Kyoko-Chan!" Ren froze then slid his head sideways glancing at Yashiro.

"Huh?"

"Huh?" mocked Yashiro as he met Ren's gaze. "She has free time, you have free time, I asked her if she wanted to hang out with us, she said yes…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!!!!" Ren popped of his bed landing only inches from Yashiro's face.

"Well, I took the incentive to… "

"WELL I WISH YOU WOULD STOP TAKING THE INCENTIVE TO!!!!" The Demon Lord was now a full blown Prince of Darkness (as Kyoko would call it) as Ren thundered around the room dragging his drawers open and throwing together a street outfit all the while cursing and yelling at Yashiro who was sitting leisurely enjoying Ren's insanity with a giant smirk on his face.

"You'll thank me later." Yashiro whispered quietly pushing up his glasses and continuing to observe Ren's behavior. "O, and by the way I asked the president to call me about a half hour after we pick Kyoko-Chan up and order me to come to the office…" Ren's mouth fell open and he dropped the shirt he had in his hands. "Just to let you know." Yashiro chuckled darkly at Ren's dumbfounded expression.

"I hate you, Yashiro." Ren whined as he scooped his shirt of the ground.

Meanwhile…

"Moko-San!" Kyoko pleaded with her friend as she dragged her to her closet.

"Idiot! You're going on a date with Tsuruga, Ren, Kyoko! Tsuruga, Ren!" She threw Kyoko's closet open and sighed in disbelief. "You call this a wardrobe? And you honestly think you can survive in show biz."

"First of all it's not a date! Second of all I don't have the money to waste on clothes! And thirdly yes he is Tsuruga, Ren! Okay? I get it!" Kotonami looked at Kyoko in disbelief. Suddenly Kyoko realized how she had spoken and instantly hit the floor bowing low and sobbing. "I-I'm s-so so-orry Mo-oko-Saaaaaaaan."

"Oooo! This is cute!" Kotonami ignored Kyoko completely and began rummaging through her closet separating her clothes into two types, "Tsuruga Worthy" clothes which continued to hang in the closet and the "Non-Tsuruga worthy" clothes which were placed in front of Kyoko's bowing figure. Kyoko watched in horror as the "Non-Tsuruga worthy" pile kept growing and growing until she couldn't see over it. After several minutes Kotonami let out an exasperated sigh and set out an outfit on top of Kyoko's mat. "Okay Kyo-" Kotonami looked around swiftly. "Um Kyoko-Chan?" The pile of "Non-Tsuruga worthy" shook and tumbled to the floor as Kyoko climbed out, gasping for breath and clinging to the rug on her floor trying to free herself.

"Help me!" She choked out and Kotonami rolled her eyes sighing loudly.

"Stop messing around. Get over here!" Kyoko stood and walked over to Kotonami obediently. Her mouth fell open as she stared down at the outfit. "So? What do you think?" Kyoko reached out and touched the soft fabric before turning to Kotonami.

"This came out of my closet?" Kyoko mumbled in quiet skepticism.

"Yea. I know I was surprised to."

Kyoko giggled nervously as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Never mind! I'm not going! Tell Tsuruga-San that I'm sick!" She sprinted headlong for the door but Kotonami grabbed her wrist.

"You'll be inconveniencing him if you don't go. Yashiro-San told me that he cleared his schedule just for you." Kotonami smiled darkly. 'Checkmate.' She thought as Kyoko began to break down into tears.

"Bu-t Mo-o-o-oooko-Saaaan!" She sobbed as Kotonami dragged her down the stairs and out of the Daruma into the street. Kyoko planted her feet in the road tugging Kotonami to a stop. "I…" Kyoko's cheeks blushed as she studied the pebble at her feet, pretending to be infatuated with it. Kotonami stood patiently, waiting for Kyoko to continue. "I'm scared." Kotonami giggled and took Kyoko's other hand in hers.

"Your first date, I would be scared to." At this Kyoko burst into tears again.

"Nooooo! It's not a D-d-d-date! I'm scared that Tsuruga-San will pick on meeeee!" All compassion that Kotonami had had evaporated and she dropped Kyoko's hands.

"Stupid girl." She mumbled and looked at her watch. Kyoko continued her bizarre breakdown until Ren's car rounded the corner. "Hey! Kyoko-Chan! Pull yourself together!" Kyoko pulled herself up off the ground and her demons popped out around her.

_Ahhh there it is that lovely scent of malice. Mmm it's so nice. Towards it. Go towards It! _They whispered and Kyoko cringed as the little monsters drifted towards Ren's car.

"And he's mad…" Kyoko whispered.

"What was that?" Kotonami's eyes met kyoko's.

"Nothing." She brooded, spinning on her heel to face the street.

"And she's mad."Ren studied Kyoko as he pulled to a stop next to her residents.

"Hmm?" Yashiro asked with sparkly innocent eyes.

"Nothing." He whispered and rolled down his window. "Hello ladies." Ren's gentlemanly smile burned Kyoko's demons as they fled back into her head. Kyoko flinched backwards instinctively.

"Hello, Tsuruga-San." Kotonami smirked at Ren as she turned to Kyoko. "I'll be off then."

"Moko-Saaaan!" Kyoko lunged at Kotonami who was quick to dodge the 'Surprise' hug.

"Bye, Bye Kyoko-Chan." She fled down the street and Kyoko starred after her.

"So, uh." Ren's voice was rough as Kyoko faced him. "We should get going then."

"Uh. Sure." Kyoko smiled nervously as she hopped into the back seat of Ren's car. Ren sped down the street. Silence filled the car and Kyoko fidgeted restlessly, Yashiro squirmed in his seat, and Ren stared straight ahead. "O, uh Tsuruga-San?"

"Yes, Mogami-San?"

"How's your new movie going? I heard you were a real bad guy! And that your all like RAWR!" Ren tried to tighten his lips, he tried not to breath he tried not to but he couldn't. Laughter exploded out of his mouth and Yashiro jumped up in his seat.

"I-I'm like RAWR, huh?" He chuckled lowly as he mimicked Kyoko's sound effects. "Are you sure it's like that? Maybe it's more ROAR?" Kyoko flushed and crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"Yes I'm sure." Ren looked at her reflection in his rearview mirror and smiled his heavenly smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Yashiro.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." When Kyoko didn't look up Ren sighed and set his eyes back on the road. "I'm actually having a little trouble, and I was going to ask you for help but sense you're mad at me and all…" He sighed dramatically and Yashiro's ears perked.

"_You are amazing, Ren." _Yashiro though quietly as he turned to look at Kyoko. She now had an ear to ear smile and was sitting attentively.

"What is it? I will help! I'm not mad Tsuruga-San!" Kyoko sat as close to the back of Ren's chair and at the end of hers as she could. Her head was almost side by side with his as she leaned forward. "Please." Yashiro watched as Ren smirked, obviously enjoying Kyoko's closeness.

"Well… How do I know you're not just pretending to not be mad?"

"I'll do anything! Anything to prove to you that I'm not mad!" Ren's smirk widened.

"Anything, huh?"

"Yes! Yes, anything at all!" Ren chortled then pulled the car over in front of a street of high-class boutiques and restaurants.

"First, you'll go shopping with me? I need help picking out a new suit for an interview tomorrow."

"Yes, of course! Right away!" Kyoko smiled wider, her face was now only inches from Ren's though she didn't seem to notice the closeness.

"Second…" Ren's face fell. "Anything right?" Kyoko nodded fiercely. "Second, you'll let me treat you to lunch, while you tell me about your work."

"I couldn't possibly!" Ren feigned pain.

"You said anything…" He let his face fall and Yashiro watched in amazement as Kyoko played right into Ren's act.

"O! Don't be sad, Tsuruga-San! Okay! Okay. I'll let you treat me and I'll tell you about my work. Kay?" Ren's head snapped up laced with a brilliant smile.

"Good. And thirdly we will go were ever you want to go. Kay?" Kyoko smiled to as she leaned back into her seat.

"Alright, that sounds fair." She tried to keep her voice level but failed miserably as it shook with excitement. "Ready, Yashiro-San?" She glimpsed at the plotting manager with interest as he slipped a pair of surgical gloves over his hands.

"Yes. Shall we Ren?" Ren stepped out of the car holding his hand out for Kyoko, who took it gratefully as she climbed over his seat. Yashiro reached into his pocket as his phone went off.

"Hello?" He asked innocently and Ren glared at him as his lips curved into a conniving smile. "O, Takarada-San… You need me to do what?... Come to the office?... Right now?... O… That's okay… I'm close… I'll walk… Yes… See you in a minute… good bye then." He dropped the phone into his pocket then bowed to Ren and Kyoko. "Sorry for the trouble. But I have to go." Suddenly Kyoko was bowing too.

"No, no Yashiro-San! I apologize for having you take time out of your busy schedule for my sake!"

"No, no It's nothing!" Please don't be concerned." Ren peered at the two curiously, each one trying to bow lower than the other.

"Okay that's enough, your both sorry." Kyoko and Yashiro straightened up and Yashiro sped down the street waving to them as he ran. "Well then. Ready to go, Mogami-San?" Kyoko nodded then blinked rapidly as a bright flash went off in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2 Crash

**A/N: yea so I disclaim Skip Beat!!! That's right! It may be a shock to you but I DO NOT OWN IT! Isn't that a shock? Yea… Okay moving along I would like to dedicate this ****chapter to ****Ebony-chan****!!! Woo Ebony-Chan! The very first person to add my story to their story subscription thingy! So thank you very much Ebony-Chan! This one's for you! I would also like to ****thank ****Animefreakkagome****and ****Ashlyn Darke**** for being the only ones to review (well last time I checked…)! You guys get cookies! Yea! **

**Remember that your reviews are enjoyed and I welcome constructive criticism so I'll let you read now. ^^ Enjoy**

"Ren! Who's the girl?!" Reporters stood in front of him shouting questions left and right as the photographers continued to snap photos. Kyoko looked down in horror to find Ren taking her hand. He smiled devilishly at her before taking off in a sprint for the closest store. They laughed loudly as Ren towed her in behind him and shut the door. Kyoko collapsed into the large sofa next to her holding her side.

"God. You sure can run fast cant you? Jeeez." She breathed heavily as Ren sat down next to her.

"Sorry." He smirked as she tried to catch her breath. "Well that's going to make all the rag-mags. I can see it now, TSUGARA REN AND UNKOWN GIRL ARE SEEN FLEEING THE PRESS IN POPULAR CELEBRITY SHOPPING DISTRICT!" Ren laughed loudly and the few customers who weren't already gawking in their general direction turned to ogle.

"Tsuruga-San. People are starring!" Kyoko whispered hurriedly and Ren looked over his shoulder shooting his gentlemanly smile at everyone in sight (which was mostly women) they giggled as he turned back to Kyoko.

"You'll have to get use to it, being in show-biz that is." Ren smiled reassuringly, standing he turned around looking for an employee. Kyoko spotted them as they seemed to be fighting in the back corner, a group of preppy twenty year olds were playing rock paper scissors and she could only think of one reason why, to see who was going to get to assist Ren.

"Yes! I won!" The petite blonde jumped up and down several times while the other three cussed and walked into the break room or to assist other customers. She froze when she spotted Ren staring at her with a vacant expression on. Her checks turned bright red as she lowered her hands and turned around quickly fixing her hair and adjusting her uniform. 'Poor girl.' Kyoko thought quietly.

"Excuse me, miss?" Ren asked apologetically and the girl flew around bowing low.

"Sorry for the wait Tsuruga-Sama!" She stood and bounded over to the breathless pair. "How may I help, Tsuruga-Sama and…" She turned to Kyoko and shock crossed her face. "You… You're! You're Kyoko Mogami-Sama!" Kyoko looked up stunned.

"Huh?" She looked at the girl who seemed happier to see her than Ren. "I uh, yea that's me. It's a pleasure to meet you, uh?"

"It's Nana! I am like your biggest fan ever Mogami-Sama!" She skipped up to Kyoko smiling like she had just met some Greek goddess. "Please call me Nana!"

"I, uh alright Nana-San."

"No no! Just nana! Or Nana-Chan if you prefer Mogami-Sama!" Kyoko felt her cheeks flush.

"Alright, Nana-chan." The poor girl looked like she was going to faint.

"I love, love, love, love, love, love! Dark Moon! Mio is my favorite character and I am thoroughly enjoying Box-R! Natsu is so pretty and you are too Mogami-Sama!" Kyoko was speechless, she stared blankly at the girl in front of her as a tear streaked down her face. "O! O my goodness! I'm sorry Mogami-Sama! O, my don't cry! Forgive me."

Kyoko shook her head and Ren let out a small laugh causing the girl to jump around. "What's so funny? You girlfriend is crying Tsuruga-Sama!"

"She's not sad, she's extremely happy. She works hard and I think this is the first time someone has complimented her like you just did. She will probably never forget your face now." Ren smiled his gentlemanly smile and it hit poor Nana square in the face. She blushed madly before Ren Side stepped away from her taking Kyoko's hand. "How 'bout this, Mogami-San, to celebrate this amazing day you can have anything you like from this store." Kyoko looked up at Ren, utterly stunned about his proposal and the fact that Ren hadn't denied that Kyoko was his girlfriend.

"What?" She choked out and Ren smirked down at her.

"You heard me. And if you say you don't like anything it might just break my heart." Kyoko's eyes widened as did Nana's. She smiled at the (well what she saw as) the happy couple.

"Well then. It seems you have no other option, Mogami-Sama feel free to browse. I will stay here if you need me, or I can accompany you and Tsuruga-Sama if you would prefer?"

"Come with me, please before Tsuruga-San guilt's me into buying half of the store." Kyoko took Nana's hand and they ran off to the racks of clothing.

Meanwhile…

Yashiro starred in horror as the horde of journalists and Photographer engulfed Ren and Kyoko. "Ah! Takarada-San! I have to go help them!" He reached for the handle of the car door but Lory grabbed his hand tightly until his fingers turned white.

"Come now, Yuhikihito. Let Ren save his princess on his own." Yashiro sighed and returned to his seat.

"I suppose your right." They watched as Ren emerged from the crowd, clutching Kyoko's hand and Smiling with one of the largest smiles the pair had ever seen Ren wear. Kyoko threw her head back and seemed to be laughing as she stumbled to keep up. The mob of reporters sprinted after them but Ren was quick to race into a trendy store that Kyoko would probably love everything inside of. Lory's eyes lit up as he waved to a servant.

"Do we have the camera feed for that store?"

"Yes, Takarada-Sama. Shall I set it up?"

"Yes, very good." The servant pulled out the remote, changing channels until Ren and Kyoko popped up on the screen.

"Here we are, Takarada-Sama." The servant handed Lory the remote and bowed before backing away.

"Look, I wish it had sound. Piece of junk!" Lory shouted before turning to Yashiro. "You wanted to see how he was doing all the time right?" Yashiro nodded, his mouth wouldn't work as he studied Ren and Kyoko.

"He's always happiest when he's with Kyoko." Lory smiled at the screen as Kyoko pulled a dress off of a rack and held it up in the mirror. Ren laughed as she spun around doing little ballerina moves then as he caught her, Kyoko was giggling and blushing slightly.

"Jeez, That Ren." Yashiro sighed as Ren snatched the dress out of Kyoko's hands handing it to the employee and then holding Kyoko back as she tried to snatch the adorable thing back.

"Tsuruga-San!!!!!!" Kyoko tried to reach over and around Ren to get the dress back.

"Nope. I'm getting you this one too." He smirked down at her as she glared up at him.

"That's too much! That's like the tenth thing!" Ren snapped out his credit card handing it to Nana with a smile.

"From now on everything she picks up will be bought, make that everything she looks at." Ren's smirk widened as Kyoko dropped her grip on his arm.

"Fine. At least just wait until I tell you if I like it. Okay?"

"Maybe…" Ren dodged Kyoko's fist catching it in his hand. "Hey, Hey now. Okay but if you don't tell me when you like something I'm going to be very inconvenienced."

"Fine." Kyoko pulled her hand out of Ren's and continued down the aisle. She fingered a satin scarf and moved on, her eyes fell on it then. A matching set of baby pink earrings. "Look Tsuruga-San! They are the same color as Princess Rosa!" Kyoko tugged the chain that had been hanging inside of her shirt and showed it to Ren. "See?" Ren's eyes grew huge as he studied the stone.

"Do you like it then?" Kyoko stared at Ren. "Princess Rosa, that is. Do you wear her a lot?" Kyoko blushed, clutching the stone in her hand.

"Almost every day." Ren's face lit up as she giggled and held the stone to her chest.

"Do you want the earrings to match?" Kyoko looked up at Ren in panic.

"O no! They must be very expensive! I couldn't possibly impose on you that much Tsuruga-San! Not ever!" Her cheeks were bright pink now and she cast her eyes to the floor.

"Kyoko?" Kyoko raised her eyes to meet Ren's.

"What… What did you call me?" Ren smiled wider.

"Kyoko." He smiled like he was challenging her.

"Ah! Stop! O dear Tsuruga-San." Kyoko's entire face was bright red now as Ren sighed.

"Forth," Kyoko froze as Ren held up four fingers, "You'll let me call you Kyoko all day?"

"I-I-I-I… I… uhh, uh," Kyoko sighed in defeat. "O-ok Tsuruga-San." Ren chuckled and lifted up Kyoko's chin with one of his fingers until his eyes locked with hers.

"So, Kyoko, Do you want the earrings? Please don't worry about the price. Please, Kyoko." Ren's eyes bore into Kyoko's and she couldn't pull away, not from that adorable begging puppy-dog face.

Kyoko sighed slowly trying to calm her racing heart and closed her eyes. "Yes, yes Tsuruga-San I do want the earrings." Ren pulled his fingers away and picked up the jewelry handing it to Nana.

"Ring this up please." He smiled his gentlemanly smile and poor Nana wobbled off dazed. "So, are you ready to eat? Those were the last things in the store you hadn't seen. We can keep looking if you want though."

"Okay! I'm starving! Thank you Tsuruga-San," Kyoko bowed deeply, "Thank you for everything. It makes me so happy." She straightened up and smiled at Ren. His breath caught as her smell floated into his nose. She smelt the same as the night he had held her in his arms, the night he had let out his true self in front of her, the night he had desired her more than he had ever desired anything in his entire life. Kyoko ran up to Nana leaving Ren to his thoughts. "Here let me get those!" Kyoko reached for the bags but Ren had them before she even knew what happened.

"Now what kind of a man would let a girl carry the shopping bags?" Ren turned on his heels and started towards the door.

"Umm, O right! Bye Nana!" Kyoko sprinted out after Ren and was once again blinded by the lights and deafened by the questions. She looked around frantically for Ren. Then his hand closed around her wrist and he pulled her around behind him.

"Can you open the car?" Ren handed her the keys still blocking her from the cameras. Kyoko unlocked Ren's car climbing over the driver's seat into were Yashiro usually sat. Ren handed her the bags and got in Himself. The tinted windows made it impossible for the paparazzi to get their photos. The engine roared to life and Ren slammed on the gas pedal pulling out into the street then speeding off.

Ren and Kyoko panted as he turned around a corner then burst into laughter. He turned another corner and then stopped in front of a grassy park filled with willows. They sat in his car for a moment catching their breath before Kyoko smiled widely. "How did you know I wanted to come here?" Ren looked at her confused.

"You wanted to come here?"

"Yep." Kyoko smiled warmly and Ren felt his heart give a little leap.

"Why's that? It's just a park?"

"Well whenever I was sad when I first moved here I would come to this park and watch the ducks and stuff." Kyoko studied her feet. "If you don't wan-"

"Mogami-Sama." Ren bowed to Kyoko as he held her door open. After Kyoko got over the shock of not hearing Ren get out of the car she had a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Mogami-Sama is it?" She giggled then took Ren's hand stepping out of the car. He held her hand tightly and smiled up at her, Kyoko smiled back, If they had been paying attention they would have seen the flash from the trees, but they hadn't so they didn't. Ren stood up and closed the door behind Kyoko. He released her hand reluctantly and she raced out into the park and danced about with the tree and plant fairies.

"You chasing fairies, Kyoko?" Ren smiled after her as he leaned up against his car watching her twirl and skip about.

"Yes. It makes me feel like a princess." Ren said nothing as Kyoko continued her masquerade of happiness. He only smiled his angelic smile and watched her. Kyoko stumbled and fell to the ground laughing as she did so. Ren locked the car and walked to where she lay.

"You okay?"Kyoko looked up at him with a blank expression, and he stared down at her.

"Hey, Tsuruga-San I've been thinking." She closed her eyes as Ren sat down next to her, crossing his ridiculously long legs and folding his arms.

"About?" Kyoko took a deep breath in.

"Do you remember, that night I came over to help you get your Katsuki role finished?" Ren lost his breath.

"Yea."

"Well," Kyoko hesitated and then opened her eyes to find Ren studying her intently. Heat crept into her cheeks and she flushed instantly.

"What is it?"

"You… you hugged me that night and I… it…" Kyoko stared into Ren's eyes and slowly lost her confidence. "I…"

"You what?"

"I… It felt… right. I wanted to be there! It was warm and sweet and everything I wanted! I told myself I didn't feel that way but I can't deny it I…" Kyoko's hands flew to her mouth and slapped it closed. She and Ren stared wide eyed at each other. She hadn't meant to scream it, she just couldn't control it anymore, this feeling was eating her alive and she couldn't take it.

"Go on." Ren whispered not taking his eyes from Kyoko. "Finish."

"I think I love you!" Kyoko blushed the deepest shade of red Ren had ever seen. She wanted to turn away, to get up and run, to never have to see the man that made her have these feelings for a second time ever again, but her body wouldn't move. She couldn't even take her eyes off of him. She should've known she would spill her guts, she always did around Ren.

"Kyoko…" Ren's emotions were going crazy. He knew it was wrong she was underage and he was almost twenty-one, a crime if he even touched her. "I… You know I… You're only…" Tears were now slipping down Kyoko's bright pink cheeks. She stared at Ren, utterly petrified.

"I… I'm sorry. What was I thinking? Yea, I know I'm only your kouhai… I… I don't know what I was thinking I… I'm so sorry." Kyoko shook her head rashly before rushing to her feet and up to the sidewalk. Ren sprinted after her catching her arm with ease.

"Please listen, Kyoko!" Ren took Kyoko's face in his hand and stared into her eyes. "I-"

"Ren!"

"Tsuruga-Sama!" Reporters swooped down on the pair like flies. Ren dropped his hold on Kyoko and instead clutched her to his chest, hiding her face from the cameras.

"Just let us see her Ren!" A reporter shoved Ren to the side and he slipped to the ground.

"Kyoko! Cover your face!" Kyoko did as she was told hiding her face in her hair and arms. Then they attacked her, pulling at poor Kyoko's hair and clothes anything to get a shot of Ren Tsuruga's Girl.

"Ren! Help me!" Kyoko pleaded screaming. "Please Ren!" Ren tried to push his way through but failed.

"Stop it!" Ren shouted and a few reporters turned to him, frozen by his expression they cleared a path. Ren walked over to Kyoko taking off his large leather jacket and draping it over the trembling girls head. "Now I know you have to do what you have to do to stay afloat in the show-biz world and that goes for the press too, but I don't know who decided it was alright to harass a girl just to get an extra few bucks." Ren hissed at the reporters, who in return stood motionless accepting their lecture because they knew it was true. "It's disgusting and I have never seen anything more repulsive in my entire life." Ren took Kyoko's wrist and started to lead her to the car.

"What ever, Ren." A large man grabbed Kyoko's arm and tugged her out of Ren's grasp while another held Ren back and a young woman tore Ren's coat off. Kyoko screamed as the man twisted her arm.

"Help me!"

"Kyoko!" Ren broke free the moment the reporter bumped into Kyoko sending her flying off the sidewalk. Ren reached his hand out trying to catch hers but the second there fingers touched a car slammed right into Kyoko's side. "Kyoko!" Kyoko shrieked as the sound of glass shattering filled the air. Ren froze as the girl's limp body landed a few feet away. Then he seemed to break from his trance, Ren raced to Kyoko's side along with all of the reporters.

**OOOOOOH Cliff hanger ending!!! What did you think? I bet someone who's reading this is going WTF is wrong with this chick?! Well if you really want to know I enjoy torturing people ^^ so you'll just have to wait till I upload again! Mwuhahahahahah! I'll upload soon. Promise! **


	3. Chapter 3 Broken

**A/N: Well I have to warn you all, Lots of yelling and foul language(it's necessary though so please forgive me) But seriously I'm warning you guys, terrible language so if you're not into that type of thing then I would ex out of this right now. ******** but please don't… This one is dedicated to …. ASHLYN DARKE!!! Wooo! Thanks for your reviews! And as you requested I have updated today Darke-Chan.**

**Please enjoy!**

"Ren…" Ren reached Kyoko's side lifting her up off of the road and cuddling her upper body in one arm while he used his other to fish in his pockets for his phone, as Kyoko passed out in his arms. The driver of the car sprang out of it racing over to them, her face petrified and totally shaken.

"I-I didn't… there was no time to… I!" Ren cast a quick gaze at the woman noticing that her nose was shaped the same as someone he knew, he just didn't care enough at the moment to remember who. Giving up on finding his phone Ren turned back to Kyoko using his free hand to smooth her blood soaked hair back out of her eyes.

"Shit." Ren felt the pieces of glass that stuck out of Kyoko's stomach press against his leg and slice his jeans and a layer of flesh wide open. He ignored his own injury and returned his attention to Kyoko. "Hold on Kyoko! Okay? Hey sweetie can you hear me? Hold on for me Kyoko!" Ren's panicked face astounded all the reporters, they stared blankly in a total deer-in-the-headlights type way, as Ren ignored the bawling driver. "This is your fault. One of you call an ambulance now Damn it." Ren hissed quietly as the demon lord broke free and took control of him. A young girl already in tears pressed her phone to her ear and started talking to a response on the other end of the line.

"Hey now? Come on, Kyoko. Wake up. Please, Kyoko, I'm begging you." Ren seemed close to tears now as he cuddled Kyoko's bloody, limp form close to his heart and leaned over her using his body to block hers from the vulture like eyes around them. "Come on, hey, how can you be a princess if you look like this? Hey…" The woman sat bawling almost on top of Ren's lap and he gently shuffled her aside, needing his personal space which she was currently evading, big time!

"Please forgive me! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit her!" The woman pressed her nose to the road in apology but Ren continued to study Kyoko's form. Suddenly he felt her breathing stop. Ren rubbed a bloodied hand over his face pushing his hair back and leaving streaks of crimson on his flawless features.

"Hey everybody, what's going on?" Sho waltzed up smiling and laughing with his manager, Shoko, then he stopped dead. The apple he had in his hand dropped to the road and before it hit he was crouching next to Ren and Kyoko. "What the Fuck, Tsuruga! We leave you with her and this is what happens! You have got to be kidding me!" Ren didn't defend himself, Sho had a right to be mad, those were the thoughts in Ren's mind anyway.

"Now's not the time Sho. Do you know mouth to mouth?" The urgency in Ren's voice caught Sho completely off guard, he looked up stunned.

"What?" Sho's voice broke as he returned his gaze to Kyoko's motionless form then back to Ren.

"Please Sho, if you do. She stopped breathing just now. I would do it but I have no idea how." The desperation on Ren's blood stained face and in his pleading whisper made it impossible for Sho to resist (not that he wouldn't jump at the chance to look like a better guy than Ren anyways and do it even if he hadn't sounded so desperate) but this tone and Ren's total lack of composure just made it all the more tempting.

"Okay." Sho whispered hesitantly as he studied Kyoko. "Lay her down." Ren did as he was told but didn't move from Sho's side as He began. Sho hovered his mouth over Kyoko's, feeling the shame already then tenderly he bent down and breathed into her. Ren watched in disgust as Sho continued, his lips with Kyoko's, his breath in her lungs, Ren felt a pang of jealousy but brushed it aside. Now was not the time to be jealous. 'He's saving her, He's saving her.' Ren told himself over and over trying to keep a grip on whatever sanity he had left.

Then Sho stopped and lifted Kyoko's head slightly. "Did they call for the meds?" Ren nodded, unable to do anything but stare at Sho's blood stained mouth and chin, 'Kyoko's blood.' Ren thought and suddenly his body felt heavy, he felt the urge to be sick and then beat the shit out of Sho. "Pull it together, Tsuruga. If you pass out there's no way in Hell I'm giving you mouth to mouth." Sho growled and held Ren's gaze for a moment before whispering quietly. "She'll forgive you... It's not like it was your fault. Right?" Somehow Sho's voice held a comforting tone which caught Ren completely off guard.

"Right." Ren whispered sarcastically as he slipped his hand under one of Kyoko's and placed his other hand on top. "Sorry Kyoko. I should have…" Gently, Sho moved Kyoko's head onto Ren's lap, then delicately made sure that Ren wouldn't drop her. After he was sure Ren would be careful and Kyoko would be fine, he stood up cracking his knuckles.

"I'm about to do some serious ass whopping. Ren, which one of these sick, twisted, mutts did this to Kyoko?" The group stepped back at Sho's insult but Ren just sat there. "Come on Ren. Help me out here." Ren raised his arm and pointed at the two men who were mainly responsible and then at the one woman.

"But they all attacked her. So just let it go."

"That's our Ren…" The large male reporter who had torn Kyoko away from Ren then bumped her into the street froze solid as Ren glared daggers at him, his eyes were glazed over with furry and malice, they hid a deep unwavering bloodlust which had the man stumbling backwards in true fear.

"Don't push me." Ren growled almost inaudibly before returning his attention to stroking Kyoko's hair back. "Hold on for us, Kyoko." Ren's voice was pleading and warm as he whispered to her. "I bet Moko-San wants to see you right? O and Maria and the president, and Yashiro definitely. And then everyone back at Dark Moon, Director Ogata would cry if you were gone and Momose-San, and everyone at Box-R, Hell I'll even say Sho. So come on, open your eyes for me. Please, Kyoko."Kyoko whimpered and Ren smiled. "Okay. That's enough for now, just stay strong."

The woman who had hit Kyoko still sat with her nose pressed to the ground. Sho walked over to her and grabbed the back of the woman's collar dragging her to her feet. "You. You're the bitch that ran he-"Sho wrenched his hand back preparing to slap the woman.

"Don't you dare raise your hand to a woman, Sho." Ren's voice was low and commanding like a father scolding his son and it stopped Sho dead in his tracks. The impulsive teen balled up his fist then released the woman's collar, she collapsed to the road sobbing again. Sho sneered at her in disgust and sprinted back over to Ren and Kyoko. He picked up Ren's coat lowering it over Kyoko's body.

"I don't want a picture of that in the rag-mags tomorrow." Ren peered up at Sho inquiringly. "It would kill Kyoko." Ren nodded slowly and turned back to Kyoko once more. He picked a small sliver of glass out of her forehead and whipped away the blood with his finger. Flashes were going off left and right.

Kyoko's Breathing was labored as the ambulance drove up. A few men scrambled out of the back of it pulling a stretcher over to Kyoko, Ren, and Sho. A woman also stepped out into the street. The men lifted Kyoko ever so gently up out of, a reluctant to let go, Ren's arms and laid her out on the stretcher. She gave Ren a reassuring smile as the Men lifted Kyoko and the stretcher up into the ambulance. Then the woman held her hand out to Ren.

"Come now, Tsuruga-Sama. Let's go to the hospital." Ren took the Woman's hand and heaved himself off the ground. "Ready?" Ren nodded and clutched the woman's hand with all his strength. "It's alright She'll be fine."

"Sho," Ren tossed his car keys into Sho's hands. "Will you drive that and fallow us?"

"Sure." Then he added quickly. "But only for Kyoko's sake! I don't give a damn about you or your car!" Ren nodded and fallowed the woman into the ambulance. "Did he just completely blow me off?" The flashes still hadn't stopped and Sho was about ready to have some camera smashing fun.

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"Looks like it."

"O shut up!" Sho's scream silenced the crowd as he unlocked Ren's car stepping into the driver's seat and Shoko got into the passengers' side. The ambulance sped off and Sho looked around inside the car. Bags were pilled all over and Sho could smell Kyoko's perfume, he could almost see her and Ren sitting here laughing. "Eww gross." Skoko glance up at him. "It just smells like him." Sho lied as he sped off down the street. The woman also got in her car and fallowed.

Ren stared at Kyoko. The paramedics were shoving wires into her and hooking up tubes left and right at a speed that was making Ren's head spin. For the first time he relaxed just enough to feel the pain that was shooting through his leg. He looked down at his jeans remembering his injury and realizing that he was probably going to pass out very soon if he kept losing all this blood.

"Excuse me…" Ren smiled his gentlemanly smile at the woman who was sitting next to him. She looked over questionably.

"Yes, Tsuruga-Sama?" His smile faltered as another round of stabbing pain was inflected upon him. Ren winced when it wouldn't stop and this was noticed instantly by the woman. "What is it? What's wrong?" She slipped of the seat next to him and kneeled down in front of Ren so she could examine his leg better. "O dear! This is your blood! We all assumed it was Kyoko's! Hold on just a moment." The nurse sterilized her hands and slipped on gloves before turning to Ren and smiling sheepishly. "I'm going to have to tear the pant leg off. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Ren's voice was higher than normal as he let a little of his agony slip into it. The nurse quickly cut away the jeans up to just above Ren's knee. She slid the pant leg away from her and turned to examine Ren's injury more fully.

"You'll need stitches, Tsuruga-Sama." The nurse looked up at Ren nervously as his face started to pale.

"Sure, yea, whatever." Ren bit his lip trying to regain his lost composure and failing. He gritted his teeth as the woman ran a sterilizing pad over his wound then began to knit it back together. He flinched away from the pain but the nurse held his leg tight.

"I know it hurts but you'll have to be strong. That girl will need you when she wakes up, right?" Ren's eyes widened at the smile on his nurses face. She looked down and continued to sow Ren's flesh back together but this time he didn't pull away. He simply concentrated on Kyoko's pale, almost lifeless face. His thoughts swirled about as Kyoko's hand twitched and she let out a yelp of pain. Ren felt the sudden urge to jump up and wrap his arms around Kyoko, to take away her pain, to comfort her somehow, anyway at all. He was extremely surprised when he came out of his thoughts and realized he hadn't done any of the things he felt he needed to do or he might die.

Ren trembled slightly as the nurse finally finished his stitches and handed him a towel. "Be careful not to tear those as you wipe the blood away. I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier." He just stared at her, unable to make his mouth move, to make words form. He was so tired, so very tired. Ren felt his eyes droop as his vision blurred. "Tsuruga-sama? Tsuru-" Ren passed out cold and collapsed into the waiting nurses arms.

**Okay how was it?! I feel like something's off about this chapter anyone know what it is? Gosh it's going to bug me… Anyways sorry it was so short! I'll post again soon but I'm doing this testing thing for the next two weeks at school, so I won't be posting every day any more. Sorry ******


	4. Chapter 4 Oo

**A/n: This chapter goes out to my math teacher MRS. FLOYD!!!! You rule Mrs. Floyd! And the reason being is that if she hadn't helped me out with probability then I would have so failed my math test!!! WOOOOO YOU ROCK!!!! Okay moving on I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed I hope this chapter pleases you all! Enjoy**

Sho pulled Ren's car into the parking lot and shut off the engine. Shoko looked up at him nervously. "Honestly I was afraid you were going to drive the car over a cliff or something." She smiled weakly as Sho threw his door open completely ignoring her. Shoko sighed and, treating Ren's car a little nicer than Sho had, she open the door and got out. She closed the door gently and turned to scrutinize Sho over the top of the car. He noticed her but blew her off and trampled a bag that blew past him before walking towards the hospital.

Shoko looked after him, having an internal battle over whether or not to fallow. She quickly sprinted to catch up, fearing what might happen if she left her undisciplined super star alone for more than five seconds. She caught up swiftly and panted to catch her breath.

"You should work out more." Sho seethed as he glared around the entrance for the front desk. After spotting it he left an insulted Shoko by the door and waltzed right up to the swooning secretary. She giggled annoyingly as Sho flashed her a charming smile. "Can you tell me where the waiting room is, Miss? My friend just had an accident and I would like to wait for her." Shoko slumped up to Sho's side still pouting over his comment.

"U-uh o-of c-course! R-right thi-is w-way!" The girl stuttered and walked away from her desk leading the way down a bland, pure white hallway into an elevator. Shoko stared out the elevator and caught a glimpse of the woman who had hit Kyoko. She walked in with her eyes dry and her head held high wearing a giant self pleased smirk on her thin old lady mouth. Shoko's eyes narrowed as she studied the woman, the doors slowly closed blocking her view.

When Ren woke up he was laying on a hard lumpy couch staring up at a white textured ceiling. He blinked rapidly and raised his hand to his head at the throbbing sensation that lurked behind his eyes. "Your head hurt?" Sho's voice startled Ren enough to make him turn too quickly and tumble off the couch. Ren's feet still rested on the sofa but his entire upper body was now lying on the floor. Sho sniggered quietly and Ren looked up at him, irritated.

"It feels like I have a hangover… But I know I wasn't drinking so why do I… and why are you here?" Ren made no movement to get up he just glared at Sho in confusion and irritation. Sho stared back at him blankly. Just then it started to come back to Ren. "O, that's right… How is Kyoko? Have you spoken to a doctor? My leg hurts." Ren looked up to see he was now wearing a set of scrub pants. "Who changed me?" Ren's mouth fell open and he turned to Sho, eyes widened in Horror.

"It wasn't me dumb ass! It was that nurse person. The one who dropped your worthless arse here and begged me to watch you until you woke up! Now my jobs done." Sho glared off into the corner and rested his chin in his hand. Sho squirmed in his seat as Ren stood and sat next to him. "Here." He held out Ren's keys and Ren took them, quickly dropping them in his pocket.

"I thought for sure you would drive it off a cliff."

"For the love of God! Why is everyone saying that?!" The corners of Ren's lips tugged upwards and he quickly turned away from Sho, sinking deep into his chair and sighing.

Way, way, way later… like four hours or so…

Ren sat there, head in hands, hunched over, still wearing his blood soaked shirt in the waiting room of Kyoko's hospital. Sho sat next to him in the exact same position, both tried to compose themselves but failed miserably and repeatedly. Ren tugged his cell phone out of his pocket as it went off and slammed it against the side of his head, instantly regretting it as a ringing noise bounced around painfully in his eardrum.

"Yea." He answered in an agonized voice and didn't bother to move from his spot.

"O God Ren!" Yashiro screeched into the phone and Ren held it a few inches from his head and massaged his temple trying to alleviate his head ache. "WHERE ARE YOU? WHICH HOSPITAL? HOW'S KYOKO?" Ren answered all of Yashiro's questions quietly then closed his phone dropping it to the floor. Shoko sat across the waiting room from the boys trying desperately to soothe the still sobbing woman, whose name Ren for the life of him couldn't remember. At this point he wasn't even sure if she had ever told him it.

Ren glared at the woman praying to God that she would stop the intolerable noise that was rattling his agitated head. Once again he noticed the woman's nose. It bugged him that it was so familiar yet he couldn't place it. 'Is she a relative to someone I know? God she's just so familiar.' Ren's thought ended abruptly as a surge of pain once again radiated through his head. "Did I hit my head?" He moaned quietly and Sho shrugged.

"All the nurse said was that you lost a lot of blood and that your head might hurt. Also I'm `spose to tell you not to run too much." Sho fallowed Ren's gaze and his eyes to landed on the woman. He seemed to realize something for he slowly sat up and studied her intently.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay." Shoko patted the woman on the back and Sho suddenly stood pointing an accusing finger in the sobbing woman's direction.

"You!" Sho hissed with sudden intensity causing Ren to look up at him. "You're her! Your that bitch!" Ren stared at him in disgust.

"We get it Sho. We know she's 'The Bitch' that ran Kyoko over now drop it." Sho chuckled darkly and glared at the woman who had suddenly stopped shaking and halted the sobbing. Even though her hands covered her face Ren could still see the smirk that was forming on her lips in the spaces between her fingers. She rose to her feet, and was now waltzing towards them.

"Hello, Shoutaro." The woman sneered at him and Ren jumped to his feet hastily. "It's been a while hasn't my dear boy? Has Kyoko been well? Up 'till now that is." Her smile was disdainful and sickening to Sho. He quivered slightly and glared ferociously at her.

"Who is this? Sho?" Ren found himself glaring at the woman too even though he had no idea who she was or why he should be mad at her, well besides the fact that she was the one who was responsible for Kyoko being here, but that wasn't really her fault. So why was Ren glaring too? And why was she suddenly smiling?

"Kyoko's mother, Saena" Sho spat like the very saying was poison. Ren's breathing stopped and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. "The one who abandoned her when she was little! THE DISGUSTING TRAMP WHO WAS THE CAUSE OF KYOKO BAWLING HERSELF TO SLEEP AT NIGHT UNTIL SHE WAS FOURTEEN!" Ren felt instant hatred for this woman he had just met. He and Sho glowered at her as she smirked and twirled her hair innocently.

"Well Shoutaro, you do recognize your auntie. What a relief I was afraid you had forgotten." She said with the false airs of pleasantness. An arrogant smile laced her thin lips as Sho scowled at her. "At least I don't have to pretend to be sad anymore." At this Ren felt sick. He moved his hand up to his mouth and covered it to stop himself from killing the demon in front of him. But this didn't stop him from assaulting her with his glares.

"Don't you dare speak to me like we're family! Kyoko will never forgive you! I won't let her even if she tries! You're a sick twisted freak!" Sho shook with anger and he breathed shallowly. Ren could almost see the steam that was coming out of his head.

"You would keep a young girl from reconciling with her mother?" Sho froze as Saena laughed aloud. "What a terrible little monster you are Sho." She giggled then let fake tears slide down her face. "And all this old woman wanted was to see her daughter again." She sniffled then dropped the act, smiling lightly.

"You have no right!" Sho grabbed her collar again but Saena continued to smirk at him dauntingly.

"Says the boy who stole her away from her home town with whispers of false love and the dark intentions of using her as a slave." Sho stumbled sideways. "Yes that's what you did isn't it Shoutaro? My poor, innocent daughter, tainted by the likes of you!" Ren and Shoko ogled at the two as Sho loosened his grip. "And then you did the same thing as me, huh? Except your break wasn't nearly as clean with her as mine." Sho hung his head in shame as Saena giggled. "You're a damn hypocrite Shoutaro Fuwa!"

"Shut up." Sho's body began to shake as he retightened his grip on Saena's collar. She snorted loudly.

"O, did I make you cry? You're the same as ever Sho." She yawned and grabbed Sho's quaking wrist.

"Shut up." Sho hissed loudly raising his head to reveal an extremely pissed face. He looked as if he was going to tear her head off. "SHUT UP! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO JUDGE ME?!" Shoko stepped forward trying to calm Sho while Ren stared on in horror at the boys face. "I saved her!"

"You broke her heart!"

"No that's what you did! I'm the one who picked up the God Damn pieces!" Saena flinched backwards but Sho kept her in her place by yanking her collar.

"Did you now? How in God's name did you save her!" Saena's sneer returned and Sho smirked back, his eyes dangerous and threatening.

"I took her away from where she would've been forced to… marry me." Shoko and Ren's mouths dropped to the floor. "Let see, I also saved her from being a servant for her whole entire life!"

"What?!" They shouted in unison but the pair ignored them.

"O what a sweet boy you are!" Saena screamed sarcastically.

"She would have been trapped then. It's not the life she would have wanted," Sho dropped his head again. "It's the life she would've grown to regret. I-I wo-won't ever see you hurt her again!" Shoko and Ren starred in disbelief as Sho began to scream. "She was my world damn it! And you tore her to shreds! I did the same but so she would be happy! You did it out of your unquenchable lust for money! A kid was just holding you back right!" Sho raised his hand and pointed at Ren. "Because I hurt her she ended up with _him_! A _job_! A _life_! What the hell did she get when you left?! A family who raised her to be the perfect slave?! You're the hypocrite!" Sho stood and thrust Saena to the ground. "LEAVE!" He screamed hysterically at the very moment Moko, Maria, Lory, and Yashiro entered.

No one moved as the new comers stood shocked at what they had just witnessed. "Please leave, Saena." Ren clenched his teeth trying to hold back his anger. At the name Saena everyone gawked at Ren in surprise, except for Sho who was too busy trying not to murder the woman smiling up at him. Where had those gentlemanly mannerisms gone? He didn't even offer the woman a hand up as she heaved herself to her feet and bowed low.

"Yes, Fuwa-Sama and Tsuruga-Sama." She sneered up at them and Sho shook with anger. "Well then, if you dears will excuse me." She slithered from the room giving each of the new comers an unnecessary glare and smirk. "This will be fun." She whispered loudly then disappeared out the door. Sho's knees gave out and he slumped to the floor while Ren stood dazed like he'd seen a ghost. Well in a way he had, Ren had just witnessed the most terrible ghost of Kyoko's past.

"Sho." Ren's voice was tight and gravelly causing everyone to turn to him.

"What?" Sho was trembling in a heap on the floor trying to calm himself.

"She didn't even try not to hit Kyoko. Did she." Ren made the accusation more of a statement than a question. Sho shook his head, tears dripping down his face.

"No." He squeaked and Ren nodded before returning to his original position in his seat. He too now felt like crying. But he told himself he wouldn't. Ren pleaded with himself to stay sober as his shoulders quivered slightly.

"Thought… so…" Ren was losing control fast.

The sight of Sho Fuwa sobbing like a small child on Shoko's shoulder while she tried to comfort him and of Ren Tsuruga hunch over silently shaking with anger and worry proved to be too much for little Maria. She ran to Ren's side and grabbed one of his giant hands in both of her tiny ones. "Please Ren. Don't be mad!" Ren looked up at the desperate tone of Maria's words and felt terrible. She had tears streaking down her face, but she was trying to hold herself together for his sake.

"Sorry, Maria-Chan." Ren leaned over further gathering the trembling figure in his arms. "It's okay."

"N-no-o I-ts n-o-o-t! Ky-ky-kyo-ok-o O-o-one-ee –S-aa-an is h-hur-t its Not OKAY!" No it's not! Kyoko Onee-San is hurt it's not okay. Ren ran Maria's sobbed words through his head over and over trying to think of a response. Not! Onee-San is hurt! Kyoko…

"Yea, you're right, Maria-Chan." Ren hugged her tighter. "You're right, but Kyoko Onee-San is going to be better soon. Okay? And she'll be sad if she hears you were crying over her. So let's be strong for Kyoko Onee-San. Alright, Maria-Chan?" Ren felt Maria slowly stop crying, she clung to his bloody shirt until she was finished then pulled away.

"Okay, Ren." She glanced over at Sho then back at Ren. "What about Sho-Kun? Are you going to make him feel better?" Ren smirked inwardly. 'No way in Hell little girl' He thought then smiled hopelessly at Maria.

"Why doesn't Maria-Chan make Sho-Kun feel better?"

"Okay." Maria stepped over to Sho and dropped down to her knees staring him right in the eyes. "You're a cry-baby." Ren held back his laughter but Shoko failed in doing so. Sho glared up at her then turned to Maria.

"I'm-"

"But someone who cries this much when they know a friend is in pain can't be a bad person. Right?" Sho stared at the little girl blankly. "And if that's true then that means that Sho-Kun must really care about Kyoko Onee-San. Right?" Once again Sho said nothing so Maria continued. "And that means that sense you care about her you can be my friend." Sho's eyes widened as Maria leaned in kissing his cheek. "It's alright Sho-Kun. Kyoko's a strong girl and she'll be just fine. At least that's what Ren thinks." Maria pulled out a handkerchief and whipped off Sho's face. Blood still was caked onto his lips and jaw and Maria sighed solemnly. "Did you give Kyoko Onee-San mouth to mouth?"

Yashiro gasped at the accusation along with Moko, but Ren and Lory just stared on as Sho spoke. "Yea." Moko covered her mouth and Yashiro turned to Ren, half expecting to find him ready to strangle the young man.

"Why?" Maria kept her face solemn as she and Sho studied each other. "Why would you do that?"

"Ren asked me to save her. I did the man a favor." Gasps flooded the room and suddenly Ren was the center of attention again. Moko couldn't control herself any more. Her body moved on its own, dragging Ren to his feet by his shirt.

"You Bastard!!" She screamed into Ren's face. He stared back at her motionless. "Say something! Defend yourself!" Still nothing. "Idiot!" Moko dragged the back of her free hand across Ren's face, once, twice, three times. He didn't flinch as she continued screaming into his visage. "She hates him! What were you thinking?! Do you honestly not know her at all! You're a jerk Ren! An absolute Jerk!" Ren took the abuse silently.

"That's enough." Sho was standing next to Moko now, his hand wrapped around her wrist. "That's enough." He whispered convincingly. "Forgive me, as much as I would love to stand here and watch you kick this stuck up jerks ass…" Moko glared at him profusely. "Let it go." Moko snapped her wrist out of Sho's hand and proceeded to slap him twice as hard as she had Ren.

Sho stood in shock, clutching his purpling cheek. "Don't touch me." Moko growled before returning to Ren. "What is your excuse?"

"She wasn't breathing. Kotonami-San, please stop this." Moko continued to scowl at Ren. "She would have died. Do… do you…" Ren was shaking visibly and Moko stumbled away from him. Ren's voice fell low and dark as he fell to the Demon Lord. "Do you honestly think I wanted him to touch her? I did what was best for Kyoko." His eerie tone startled Moko more than when Ren slapped her hand away and stalked past her, fuming. Yashiro didn't move as Ren threw the door open and thundered out into the hallway.

Moko raised her hand to her face and shuddered in disgust. "What was I thinking?" Her whisper was only heard by Sho who stared at her compassionately. He patted her shoulder and smiled slowly.

"Let it go. He was only thinking about Kyoko's well being." Pure shock was edged into every expression in the room. No one could believe that this was the same Fuwa Sho who had a reputation for a shitty attitude and a terrible personality. "Sorry, Kotonami-San." He removed his hand from her shoulder and toddled out after Ren.

"What's going on?" Yashiro breathed an exasperated sigh and pulled his hand through his hair before turning to Lory. "What do we do?"

"Go find a doctor to fill us in on Kyoko's condition. See if she's awake yet. Then tell me and… Go find Fuwa and Ren."

"Yes sir." Yashiro sprinted out of the room right into Ren who caught him with ease. Lory's eyes fell on Ren's cell phone, he strode over flipping it open. For Ren's wallpaper there was a pic of Kyoko laughing with a giant smile gracing her lips. Her hair was blowing in her face and Lory tried to remember when Ren had taken the picture. Then it came to him.

Kyoko was laughing happily as she and Ren sprinted down the street, Lory recalled seeing Ren slip out his cell and snap a quick photo of her. She, of course, tried to persuade him to delete it but Ren had refused, setting it as his background.

"That's right." Shoko looked at him dubiously but he simply smiled dropping the phone into his pocket.

**A/N: OOOOH! Moko slapped Ren O.o ! ! ! ! I hope everyone understood what was going on in the scene with Kyoko's mom and the scene with Moko and Ren. This was a hard chapter to write And I would like to give thanks to Ashlyn Darke who told me Kyoko's moms name. If it's the wrong name someone please fill me in and I will change it. Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! **


	5. Chapter 5 Redo

**A/N: Okay so I know some of you were like wtf? Where did the chapters go? And I would like to apologize for so selfishly removing them without any warning, it was unfair to my readers and I feel bad *Cries* I'm so sorry you guys! Here's the story, I am a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to my writing and the last two chapters I posted just weren't cutting it for me. I added Reino for like no reason at all and It threw my story off completely. So I removed Reino, changed a few scenes, added some stuff, and combined chapters 5 and 6 to make this. And to be honest with you… I am far more confident about this one. I hope I don't let anyone down. **

**^_^ Please read and enjoy.**

The pretty nurse smiled broadly at Ren as she twirled her hair and began to speak. "I'm Kyoko's nurse shall I show you and…" She glanced over Ren's shoulder only to Spot Sho. "Your friend to her room?" Yashiro popped up into the girl's line of vision and smiled.

"That would be lovely." She glanced him over smiling sweetly then returned her gaze to Ren and Sho who now stood side by side, both looking extremely agitated.

"Yes, please." Sho hissed slowly and the woman dropped her hair, spun on her heels and trotted down the hall. The trio followed behind with a little less bounce in their step, make that none at all.

"Kyoko-Sama, I'm coming in now." The nurse knocked twice before cracking the door slightly and smiling.

"O, come in, Yuuki-Chan." Ren, Sho, and Yashiro gasped at the sound of Kyoko's voice. It was so dry, so strained.

"You have visitors Kyoko-Sama, may they enter as well?"

"Visitors?" Kyoko coughed slightly and Yuuki entered without waiting for an answer. She flew through the room to Kyoko's side in a matter of seconds and instantly placed a gloved hand on her wrist. She stared up at the clock then pulled her hand away writing something the disoriented trio couldn't see, in Kyoko's chart.

They stared at Kyoko in unfathomable astonishment. Tubes and wires were attached all over her delicate body. She looked so frail not to mention pale. Stitches ran up both of her arms and a few on her forehead, those parts of her body that they could see were covered in scratches and bandages.

"O, god Kyoko." Ren stumbled to her side and dropped to his knees. "God, God, God, I-I'm so s-sorry." Ren's hand trembled as he reached up to caress the undamaged section of Kyoko's cheek. She placed her hand on top of his with a smile and stared up into his pleading eyes.

"It's alright, Ren. It wasn't your fault." Kyoko's eyes were intense on Ren's, they smiled up at him gently. "You did everything you could. I should have fought back harder." She giggled softly and reached up to wrap her free arm around a very startled Ren's neck and rest her chin on his shoulder. His free arm hung loosely at his side, too surprised to react. Kyoko lowered her voice drastically so only Ren could hear. "Sorry I said something unnecessary back there too. You'll have to forgive me f-"

"We'll talk about that later." Ren matched Kyoko's tone. He didn't want her to brush off her own confession. He would tell her how he felt. Ren pulled back gazing Kyoko in the eyes. "We will talk about that, Kyoko." He made his voice stern and commanding. Kyoko nodded slowly and retracted her arm from Ren's neck, then leaned back onto her bed and stared at Sho.

"You look like you have something to say, Sho." Sho backed away at the harshness and viciousness of Kyoko's tone.

"And why would I have anything to say to you?" Sho glared at Kyoko who glared back.

"O, I don't know… Because you're in my hospital room!" Yuuki was quick to glance between the seething pair as a very concerned Lory and an irritated Moko entered the room with Shoko and Maria following in after them. Kyoko didn't notice, she was far too busy trying not to jump from her bed and tear Sho limb from limb. He frowned at her before smiling coldly.

"Have you been well?" Kyoko held his gaze, chewing on her lip in irritation.

"Very, although it appears you already know that." Kyoko's eyes landed on Sho's mouth. It seemed to be a strange reddish color, like he had just finished a cherry Popsicle. That thought pissed Kyoko off, 'Of course, he only came to mock me and then leave.' She dropped her eyes from his and sighed.

"That's good." There was something odd in Sho's voice, almost regretful and sad, but when Kyoko looked up the same cold glare met her eyes. Someone shuffled anxiously and Kyoko turned to find Lory, Maria, and Moko standing in the doorway.

"Moko-San! Maria-Chan!" Kyoko looked as if she was going to jump from her bed.

"Kyoko-Sama, I must insist that you settle yourself or I will have to ask your…" Yuuki glanced at Sho, "um friends to leave." She placed a hand on Kyoko's wrist again and sighed. "Please try to relax…" her eyes glanced about the room. "Maybe I should ask them to leave…"

"No please!" Kyoko turned to plead with Yuuki too quickly and instantly regretted it. "Shit." She froze up clutching Yuuki's arm. "Please, don't make them go." A tear slipped out of the corner of Kyoko's eye as the pain she was feeling overwhelmed her. "Yuuki… it hurts…" Ren's eyes widened in horror as Kyoko bit her lower lip trying to quell the pain.

"What does, Kyoko-Sama?" Yuuki looked at the monitor next to Kyoko's bed and then back at Kyoko.

"My back…" She gritted her teeth trying to suppress the tinny cry that rose in her throat. "Owwy, owwy, owwy." Yuuki pulled back Kyoko's covers and her face fell. Ren was the only one who could see the multiply scratches and stitches that were exposed by the open backed hospital gown Kyoko wore. One set of Kyoko's stitches leaked blood and it dripped down her back. "It hurts!" Kyoko removed her hold from Yuuki and turned into Ren's open arms.

"You'll have to leave." Yuuki stood and ushered the others out of the room. She turned to Ren expectantly.

"Please, Yuuki. Let him… stay." Kyoko was sobbing now and Ren peeked over at Yuuki momentarily.

"Fine. Can you handle the sight of blood?" She caught sight of Ren's clothes and laughed dryly. "O, right. Never mind then. Help me turn her over onto her stomach." Ren delicately placed his hands on Kyoko's sides and picked her up placing her on her stomach. She let out a tinny, agonized moan.

"Sorry, Sweetie." Ren stroked Kyoko's hair sweetly and Yuuki stared at him in surprise.

"Are you a couple?" She inquired while rubbing a medical pad over Kyoko's open wound.

"No…" Kyoko struggled to keep her voice even. Ren smiled down at her and continued to stroke her head.

"Really? You two seem pretty chummy." Yuuki teased and Ren noticed Kyoko's neck turn red. He chuckled and Yuuki looked over at him briefly before returning her eyes to Kyoko's back.

"We-we're not… Ch-ummy." Kyoko pressed her head into the bed muffling her voice.

"Uh huh, sure." Yuuki smiled then turned to Ren. "Could you hold her hand? This is going to hurt immensely." Ren looked down at Kyoko's trembling form.

"Do you want me to, Kyoko?" She wiggled her fingers at Ren and he slid his hand over hers. She clutched it tightly and he squeezed her fingers gently. "It's okay, just relax." Kyoko cried out in pain as Yuuki began. Ren looked away from her back to focus on Kyoko's face as she turned it towards him.

"I-It hu-urts, Ren." The pain was evident on Kyoko's face and it made Ren want to scoop her up in his arms and hold her until she was the happiest princess in the world.

"I know. Please try to bear with it." Ren leaned in and touched his forehead to Kyoko's. "I'm sorry." His whisper was sweet and comforting. "Hey, earlier you confessed and you got the wrong idea. But please listen." Kyoko's eyes widened as she gawked at Ren's face. She studied his lips, his eyes, his nose, she took in his face and engraved it into her memory. "I-I…" Ren sighed and closed his eyes. "What I was going to say back there is that you're only seventeen… I'm almost twenty-one… It would be illegal for me to even touch you… I… God Kyoko… I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life. Please understand…" Kyoko squeezed Ren's hand and his eyes shot open to find her intently gazing at him.

"I don't care. I don't give a damn about age. Please Ren. Please just… Just tell me, do you love me?" Ren felt heat rush to his face, he hesitated. He knew he loved Kyoko but it was wrong. He couldn't possibly…

"I do love you, Kyoko." He leaned in kissing her lips gently. Kyoko's lips curved into a smile against his.

"I love you too, Ren." She mumbled touching his mouth and giggling slightly. Yuuki studied the pair for a moment before deciding not to disturb them. Instead she left without informing them she was done and neither of them noticed.

"O, nurse! How is she?" Moko raced up to Yuuki with expectant eyes.

"O, she's much better now." Yuuki giggled and blushed. "Give them a moment won't you? And knock before you go back in." She skipped down the hall leaving the group thoroughly confused. Sho was the first to realize.

"God." He groaned in annoyance and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"What is it?" Maria tugged on Sho's sleeve and he looked down at her, a slight blush creeping under his cheeks.

"Uh… Ren and Kyoko Onee-San are having a grown up… discussion. Maria-Chan shouldn't worry." Moko's face turned bright red and she strode towards the door knocking once then pushing it open and bursting in.

"You actually have enough lack of morals to take advantage of!" Ren and Kyoko looked up. Kyoko was laying on her back again flipping through the pages of a magazine while Ren sat in the armchair by her bed and propped his feet up on the end of it.

"What was that, Moko-San?" Kyoko smiled innocently as Moko's blush returned.

"Do you have a fever, Kotonami-San? Your face looks flushed." Moko stood in the doorway awkwardly as everyone else piled in behind her.

"Yo." Sho smirked at Kyoko and nodded to Ren who nodded back. "You done faking?"

"Ren told me what you did." Kyoko hesitated before going on. "And about _her _I appreciate it. Sounds like you saved my life, not once but twice." Kyoko's eyes peered into Sho's, he glanced about nervously trying to avoid her gaze. "Sho, come here." He obeyed without thinking and stepped up to Kyoko's bedside. He scrutinized her for signs of hostility, but she simply stared at him. There was wonder in her eyes, like she was confused. She motioned for him to lean over and he did as he was told.

"Thank you, Shoutaro." Kyoko whispered quietly and wrapped both arms around Sho's neck. Moko, Yashiro, and Lory watched on in horror slowly rotating their heads to see, or what they expected to see, in the form of a pissed off, jealous Ren. But Ren just flipped through the pages of the magazine Kyoko had set down and acted as if the situation didn't bother him in the least. In fact, he wore a small rueful smile. Then Kyoko added in a darker voice. "Don't think I have forgiven you for what you did though." Sho's eyes grew huge as a chill consumed his body and he heard tiny voices whispering evilly into his ears. "_Did you hear that Shoutaro? She hasn't forgiven you_." Tiny evil laughter enveloped him. "_That means we get to continue to torture you_." He felt something tighten around his neck and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

Kyoko smiled darkly as she listened to Sho try to discretely struggle for breath. Her little demons swirled around them singing, "_Choke, Shoutaro. Choke_." While others sang, "_But don't die we aren't done playing with you_."

"Hey now," Ren called and everyone expected him to glare at Sho and say something to the effect of 'She's mine! Back off!' but he simply looked up over the top of the magazine and quietly suggested. "You might want to be _careful_. I really don't want to have to listen to you complain over another set of torn stitches." Then returned his gaze to the magazine once more. Kyoko released her grip on Sho and leaned back into her pillows.

The chills left Sho and he stood slightly shaken glaring at Kyoko. 'What did she just do?' He reached up and touched his neck delicately. There was nothing there, not a single scratch. Sho's hands trembled slightly as he dropped them to his sides.

"Guess you're right." Kyoko supposed and sank deep into the bed.

"Course I am." Ren smirked and continued reading.

"Yea, yea, whatever." Ren chuckled lowly and stood up stretching his long legs and arms.

"I'm going to go home, shower, change and come back." He looked over at Kyoko fondly and she smiled. "Alright?"

"Yea. It's not like I'm going anywhere so take your time."

"Yea, Yea, whatever." Ren teased as he tossed the magazine into Sho's hands, with maybe a bit more force than required, and walked out the door. "You coming, Yashiro? Or do you wanna hang out here."

"No, I'll come." Yashiro waved goodbye to Kyoko and followed Ren out of the room. "So?!" Yashiro smiled broadly and suggestively but Ren was too happy to care.

"What?" He finally asked, desperate to have Yashiro wipe that stupid grin off his face.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean Ren!" Yashiro stumbled trying to keep up with Ren's long strides, unaware that each step Ren took sent pain shooting through his leg.

"I'm at a loss here, Yashiro-San. What are you talking about?" Ren smirked inwardly as Yashiro scowled at him.

"About Kyoko!" Ren stopped and Yashiro crashed into him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fine we don't have to talk about it."

"Thank you." Ren continued walking and waved at a young nurse who was staring at him with wide eyes, she turned bright red and scurried down the hall away from him. Ren dropped his hand and walked into the parking lot with Yashiro at his side. They stepped into the car and closed the doors.

Yashiro glanced hesitantly at Ren. He was worried that what he was about to ask would send Ren into some great huge depression that would inevitably bring out the demon lord to coldly ignore him until the end of time, but he had to do it. "Ren, aren't you jealous that Kyoko hugged Sho?" Ren started the car and pulled it out into the street.

He smiled darkly. "I wouldn't want to be the one receiving a hug like that, especially from Kyoko." Yashiro blinked rapidly.

"What?" Ren said nothing only kept his eyes on the road and drove in silence.

Moko sat on the edge of Kyoko's bed and clutched her hand while Maria sobbed into Kyoko's stomach. Yuuki hovered over Maria anxiously, jumping every time she touched somewhere Yuuki knew for a fact Kyoko had stitched of bandages. But no matter what Maria did Kyoko's soft expression never changed. She just continued to tell the little girl that she was alright and that she didn't need to cry. Yuuki stared in disbelief as Kyoko completely ignored her pain and concentrated only on what would make the ones around her feel more comfortable.

"Well then." Sho stood up and cleared his throat which earned him a quick glare from Kyoko and a fierce look from Moko. "We'll be going." He strode out of the room with Shoko on his heels. Kyoko sighed in relief as soon as Shoko disappeared from view. As did Lory who stood up and stretched.

"Kyoko how are you feeling?" Lory's concern was evident in his voice and in his eyes.

"I'm much better now that _He_ is gone." Lory smiled understandingly.

"_He_ is quiet the handful." Kyoko scoffed and Moko rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea." Kyoko smirked as Lory raised his eyebrows questioningly. "It's a long story, for another time." Lory caught on quickly and nodded.

"My dear Princess Kyoko I fear that I must bid thee farewell." Lory smiled warmly as he watched Kyoko's face light up.

"P-Princess?" She drifted off into her fairytale land pleasantly, with a gigantic smile gracing her lips. Lory chuckled and held out his hand to Maria. She gave one last hug to an emancipated and clueless Kyoko before taking Lory's hand and leaving the room. Moko stared at Kyoko blankly as Yuuki waved a hand in front of Kyoko's face.

"She does this all the time, Yuuki. She'll be fine." Moko scooped a magazine up off the floor and thumbed through it as Yuuki rocked back and forth awkwardly.

"O, um ok then…" Yuuki leaned up against the wall and stared at Kyoko who was now humming something that sounded like the theme song to some overly romantic soap opera. Her eyes were glazed over and Yuuki could have sworn that she saw Kyoko's pupils shift into the shape of unicorns.

It was shocking to Yuuki that Moko could just sit there and not be entranced by Kyoko's antics. Although Moko was a bit strange herself, but seeing Kyoko act like this was like watching a train wreck, you don't want to see but you just can't look away. Kyoko was now clasping her hands and smiling broadly as she continued to hum.

"So, uh…" Moko looked up as Yuuki spoke. "She uh, does this a lot?" Moko looked over at Kyoko uninterestedly and shrugged.

"More or less." She returned her gaze to the magazine and Yuuki shuffled her feet.

"O, that must be… uh…" Moko didn't look up this time, she simply flipped the page and read the next few sentences. Feeling dejected, Yuuki sighed and straightened her back. "I think I'll go report to my boss."

"Alright, see ya." Moko turned to Kyoko and sighed. Yuuki glanced at her curiously before exiting the room. "Kyoko, would you knock it off? You're scaring the Hell out of your nurse." Kyoko's glazed eyes cleared and she shook her head.

"What was that Moko-San?" Moko sighed deeply and brought the magazine down on Kyoko's head lightly.

"Pay attention would you?" She smiled tiredly as Kyoko reached up and took the magazine from her hands flipping it open.

"Okay. Hey where did Yuuki-Chan go?" Moko ran a hand through her hair and moaned.

"God, Kyoko. She just left." Kyoko looked up hurriedly.

"Where did she go?!"

"To see her boss."

"O." Kyoko's lack of enthusiasm caught Moko off guard. She studied her friend wearily. "What is it, Moko-San?" Kyoko reached up and placed a hand to Moko's forehead. Her arm shook and her fingers trembled as she uneasily checked Moko's temperature. Kyoko's hand was like fire on Moko's cool face, she flinched back and instantly started worrying.

"Kyoko. You're so warm. I'm going to go get Yuuki." Moko stood and rushed from the room, her phone rang demandingly and she opened it and answered breathlessly. "Yes?"

"Uh, er Kotonami-San, is everything alright?" Moko cursed her luck, of course Ren would call the exact moment something went wrong with Kyoko. Moko ran around another corner and straight into a very startled Yuuki.

"." Moko slurred her words and Yuuki stood dazed.

"Er, what was that?" Moko took a deep breath and slowly repeated herself.

"Kyoko is burning up." Yuuki flew past Moko leaving her slightly startled and ran back to Kyoko's room.

"Kotonami-San what's happening?" Moko had completely forgotten that Ren was waiting for an update on Kyoko's condition. 'Shit, now he is probably having a nervous breakdown.'

"Kyoko is running a fever and Yuuki just went to check on her. I will be in the waiting room if you and Yashiro would like to come and wait with me." With that she hung up the phone and ran a hand through her hair worriedly.

They had been sitting there for hours. Ren, Yashiro, and Moko all sat in the tiny waiting room. They had paced nervously, ate junk food (Which was strictly of limits for the performers but at the moment none of them gave a damn what limits they were breaking), Ren had tried and failed to memorize lines for his new movie, Dracula's Revenge, In which he was to be playing an overly Sexy version of Dracula, Moko had paced enough laps to drop at least ten pounds, and Yashiro had made enough phone calls to make his ears bleed.

"Kyoko-Sama is awake now." No had noticed Yuuki as she entered the waiting room and no one responded as she spoke so the poor woman just stood there feeling dejected and ignored. She cleared her throat awkwardly and Ren smiled up at her.

"Yes, Yuuki-San?" Her cheeks pinkened as Ren's overly friendly smile met her eyes. Yashiro's phone rang shrilly as he stared at Yuuki.

"Uh, W-well as I s-said. Kyoko-Sama is awake now." She stuttered clumsily and Ren rose to his feet and followed Yuuki back to Kyoko's room. Yashiro answered his demanding ring and lagged behind the other three, whispering madly into his phone.

"Just figure out a way then!" He shouted catching Ren's curious gaze as he flung the phone back into his pocket.

"What was that about?" Yashiro shrugged casually.

"You know the usual."

"And that would be?" Ren asked and Yashiro stared away from him. "You have to tell me. I am the idol. Remember?" Yashiro glared at Ren who held up his hands in mock surrender as they entered Kyoko's room. Moko was already sitting on the edge of Kyoko's bed smiling tiredly.

"You look exhausted!" Kyoko seemed back to her normal flamboyant self but her three visitors sensed something was off. She reached out touching the bags under Moko's eyes. "O, Moko-San! You have work tomorrow right?" Moko nodded and Kyoko sighed. "You should head home then. You'll need your rest tonight." She leaned up hugging Moko tightly and for once Moko hugged back. Steadily she felt comfort flowing in her in the form of relief. Moko was so exhausted, her eyes felt heavy and she pulled out of Kyoko's warm embrace, fearing that she might drift off at once if she stayed in her friends arms any longer.

"Okay, Kyoko-Chan. Sleep well alright?" Kyoko nodded.

"Thank you for staying it's so late I feel terrible for keeping you." Moko was too tired to argue with Kyoko so she merely nodded and stepped away so Ren could take her place. "O, Ren. You stayed too." Kyoko beamed as Ren ran a hand through her hair.

"Of course." He smirked down at her. "You didn't think your little stunt earlier was enough to get rid of me, did you?" Ren teased half-heartedly as Kyoko laughed quietly.

"No I did not." She stopped laughing and looked up into Ren's eyes. "Sorry for worrying you."

"Stop apologizing, you're sick. It's not like it's your fault." Ren tried to appear like he wasn't worried in the least but Kyoko could read him all too well.

"You should go home too." Kyoko's voice was strained like she didn't want to be saying the words that were forming on her tongue. Ren looked at her knowingly then slid his hand down from the top of her head along her bruised cheek gently, sweetly, lovingly, he leaned in kissing the top off her head before standing up and giving her one last forlorn look, then walked over to where Moko stood. Yashiro smiled and waved at Kyoko who waved back.

"See you later Yashiro-San. Thank you all for coming." Kyoko smiled brightly before returning her attention to Ren. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you give Moko-San a ride home? It's late and I'll worry if I don't know she's safe."

"It would be my pleasure, Mogami-Sama." Kyoko laughed at the fond memory that Ren had brought back.

"Thanks."

"I'll be back tomorrow." Ren said simply and before Kyoko could object he strode out of the room and out to his car with Yashiro and Moko in tote.

**A/N: So what did you think? Do you like this version or the other better? Please let me know! There was still the cheesy little confession scene (lol) I just don't know how to change that so it's not so… you know? Your reviews mean the world to me so don't forget to do them. (In other words… I'm begging you! Please review!) *Cough* *cough* Any whooo, I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Omg guys! School has been effing chaotic!!! I had to do three writing assignments, had to take a school ranking test type thingy, had to do a history project and a final science exam with a gigantic project in science and to top it all off I stretched or over extended or something like that to the ligaments in my left arm so It took me forever to type this damn thing. I'm wearing this huge brace thing on my wrist and hand and stuff it's like a death trap! So anyways enjoy!**

Ren pulled up to the curb silently and Yashiro tripped down his steps and jumped into the car. The eerie silence that engulfed them was suffocating, almost intolerable. Yashiro shifted anxiously as Ren pulled out into the lane and sped down Yashiro's street. He griped the steering wheel tight enough for his knuckles to turn white and kept his eyes on the road.

"Please, Yashiro-San, stop that." Yashiro stopped his fidgeting and glanced up at Ren through his glasses with an apologetic expression on his gentle face.

"You shouldn't worry about her so much. She's a strong girl, Ren." Ren swerved over to the side of the road recklessly and smashed the brake down. The car creaked and complained as Ren shoved it into neutral. He slammed his head against the steering wheel and dropped his vicious grip on it. His hands moved up to wrap around the back of his neck.

Yashiro closed his gaping mouth and just stared at his shaking companion.

Neither said anything for a few minutes and Ren hardly moved an inch. Yashiro sighed deeply and readjusted his glasses on his nose. "You all right?" Ren didn't reply he merely grimaced over at Yashiro before returning his gaze to the floor. Yashiro sighed again and unbuckled his seatbelt, before sinking heavily into his chair and studying the ceiling. "You do know she is going to be alright don't you?" Ren said nothing so Yashiro continued. "She is going to be fine Ren. She is a tough girl and she has good doctors at a good hospital taking good care of her." He turned his head down to see if Ren was listening.

Ren took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I know she is going to be all right in the hospital, Yashiro-San…" Yashiro surprised expression didn't shock Ren in the least. "I'm worried about when she gets out of the hospital."

"Then why are you so upset?" Yashiro sat up in his chair and turned to Ren, his eyes intent and expectant.

"The woman who hit her was…" Ren glared and smacked his head against the wheel again.

"Stop it! God Ren, you're going to hurt yourself." Yashiro had that fatherly tone yet again as he ordered Ren around. "The woman didn't mean to she-"

"That's just it." Ren growled, interrupting Yashiro. "She meant to hit her."

"There is no way you could-!"

"Know that?" Ren finished Yashiro's sentence then glared at him. "But I do. Do you know who that woman was?" Yashiro shook his head silently. "That was Kyoko's mother." Ren rose his head off the wheel dropping it into his hands as Yashiro's face fell drastically.

"W-What?" he stuttered slowly and Ren sent him a demon lord glare, not even bothering with his gentlemanly smile.

"You heard me, Yashiro-San." Ren's whisper was icy and irritated. It ended all of Yashiro's questions in an instant. "That woman is a threat to Kyoko." Yashiro gazed at Ren as he sat up and retightened his grip on the wheel.

"What are you going to do?" Yashiro ventured his question and instantly regretted it as Ren fell back into his depression and re-slouched in his seat.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Ren moaned as the Demon lord retracted and left him to his own misery. "And now I have to deal with the press who are most likely going to tear Kyoko's life to shreds, especially after I made that bastard Sho look like a good guy…" Ren groaned and cursed his life. "And that idiot Sho, I have to deal with him too. What the Hell does God want from me? What could I have possibly done to deserve this…?" Ren's memory flashed back to America, the gang fights, the stealing, abandoning his own family… "Never mind. I deserve it." He muttered praying that Yashiro wouldn't hear.

"You don't deserve this Ren." 'That's it, God hates me.' Ren complained to himself as Yashiro continued to speak. "You love Kyoko so you'll just have to find a way to deal with all of your issues and work through this stuff you guys have to go through." Ren looked up at Yashiro's comforting smile and sighed again.

"Yea. I guess you're right." He sat up uneasily and started the car. Yashiro was quick to fasten his seatbelt and cling to the door handle for dear life as Ren sped back onto the road.

_Meanwhile dot, dot, dot I mean …_

"Sho! Hurry up! Get out of bed already!" Shoko slammed on Sho's bedroom door before pulling out her key and shoving it into the lock. She trampled Sho's clothes that covered the floor and stormed to his side. "Get your lazy ass out of bed!" She tore his covers off and grabbed his wrist, pulling him roughly. Sho smiled and yanked Shoko down on the bed next to him.

"Hey, why the hurry?" He whispered into her ear and wrapped an arm around her. He tugged Shoko close and buried his face in her hair.

"Idiot!" Shoko shouted as she tried to escape Sho's grasp. He laughed and held her tighter. "Sho!" She whined hopelessly and turned her neck to look at him. "_You_ have work. _You_ need to get up._ I_ have work,_ I_ need to get up. Do you see a pattern here?" Sho smiled devilishly and cupped Shoko's head in his hand.

"But I can think of some _way_ more fun things to do than go to work." He whispered seductively and leaned in until his lips nearly met Shoko's.

"Idiot!" She screamed and kicked Sho hard in the stomach. He choked while Shoko jumped out of his arms in an instant. He glared up at her before smirking and stepping onto the floor.

"Fine then, you obviously have no idea what you're missing." He grinned and Shoko traipsed out of the room.

"And here I was trying to be nice and wake you up early enough to go see Kyoko, but sense it took you so long to get up we are now out of time! So you won't get to see her until tonight. If you're lucky." Sho's grin turned to a sickened stare as Shoko continued to storm around his apartment.

"Fine. I won't get up then." He leaned back and clamped his eyes closed.

"Get up you spoiled brat!" Sho smiled as he heard Shoko stomp back up the hall towards his room.

"No don't think I will." He teased before drifting off.

Ren and Yashiro walked into Kyoko's room quietly as Yuuki smiled kindly at them. "Good morning, Ren-kun and Yashiro-San." Yuuki turned back to Kyoko with a gentle smile. "I'm almost done, Kyoko-Sama." Kyoko nodded and turned to her visitors with a pained expression.

Ren and Yashiro studied her worriedly. "She's drawing blood." Kyoko explained and Ren relaxed, drawing his lips into a relieved smile.

"How are you today?"

"Better. No longer hallucinating." Kyoko laughed nervously and Ren's eyes narrowed.

"But?" Kyoko's laughter ceased and she stared at Ren in surprise.

"Huh?"

"What is wrong?" Kyoko's smile left her mouth and she lowered her head.

"Can't you just not see through me for once?" She whispered tiredly and Ren chuckled slowly.

"No I can't. Sorry." Kyoko looked up, her eyes bright.

"Fill them in on the damage, please Yuuki." Yuuki withdrew the needle from Kyoko's arm and gently placed a Band-Aid over the small hole.

"Just a moment." She threw the needle away and took the small vial containing Kyoko's blood out into the hall. Yashiro and Ren stared after her.

"You guys might want to sit." Kyoko suggested with a brilliant smile on her face. Ren sat down at the end of her bed while Yashiro sat in the chair next to it. "How is your leg, Ren?" Yashiro turned to Ren with shock on his face.

"What does she mean? What's wrong with your leg?!" He looked worried sick as his face paled and he studied Ren up and down.

"It's fine. It only hurts when I walk." Ren ignored Yashiro, completely fixing his attention on Kyoko. "Who told you about it?"

"Yuuki said that a nurse was raving about how you slept in her arms." Kyoko smiled hugely. "And about what great legs you have." Ren's face flushed and he looked away quickly. "So she asked 'why and why would you know something like that?' and the nurse said you had a giant gash she had to treat and that you called her 'dear' as you passed out from blood loss." Kyoko giggled as Ren's neck turned bright red and he turned even further away from her.

"I, u-uh don't remember calling her 'Dear'" He coughed nervously and Yashiro's eyes widened.

"You passed out from loss of blood and drove home the same day! And you didn't even tell me you were injured! What's wrong with you?!"

"Watch the inside voices boys." Yuuki scolded playfully before sitting in a chair by the door and studying the group in front of her.

"Sorry." Ren focused on Yuuki quickly. His intense gaze forced Yuuki to turn away.

"So, here's what I can say, Kyoko-Sama will make a full recovery in the spread of two months." Yuuki cleared her throat and turned to Kyoko. "She has a concussion, just a minor one mind you, but still it's there. She also had severe blood loss. We gave her a blood transfusion yesterday and her body took the new blood easily," She glanced at Ren, "however, there will need to be someone taking care of her at all times for the first week she is back home. To make sure nothing goes wrong." She looked away from Ren back to Kyoko. "Do you have anyone who can check in on you? Maybe spend the nights?"

Kyoko ran the facts over in her head. The Durama couple would be there so she would be fine, but they worked during the day, so did Moko and Ren. So in all honesty she would have to take care of herself and as for the nights she wouldn't dream of asking the Durama couple to watch over her while she slept and once again Ren and Moko had work so that was out of the question And to top it off Ren was doubly out of the question! Sure they were couple but they weren't anywhere close to spending nights in each other's home even if all they did was sleep… "I'll manage." Kyoko smiled respectfully and then turned to Ren and Yashiro. "No broken bones! It's like a total miracle!" She laughed, trying to cover her insecurities, She flexed her arms over her head, but Ren saw through her in an instant.

"We're here for you. It's okay, Kyoko." He smiled sweetly and reached up to ruffle her hair. Kyoko sighed and smirked as Ren pulled his hand away.

"O, my hero." She whispered sarcastically and then laughed as Ren once again tormented her head. "Okay, okay! Sorry!" She smiled and Ren stood up stretching. "So what does your schedule look like today?" Ren looked down at her with an evil smirk.

"O, I get to spend the whole day with you, while Yashiro tries to save my reputation." Yashiro moaned and tugged out his phone as it rang. He looked down at it then tossed it to Ren.

"It's for you." Ren opened the phone and placed it to his ear.

"This is Ren."

"Ah! Ren!" Maria screamed into the phone excitedly and Ren flinched away from the speaker.

"Hello, Maria-Chan." He rubbed his head as Maria continued happily, completely unaware of the pain she was inflicting on Ren.

"Ren guess what!"

"What is it?"

"Grandpa and I are coming to see you and Kyoko!" Ren froze.

"How did you know I was here?" Maria giggled in embarrassment.

"Because Grandpa says you'll always be with Kyoko Onee-San now!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you love her! Duh, Ren!" Ren choked on his gum and swallowed it roughly before turning bright red.

"H-he told you that?" Ren asked hoarsely and Maria laughed on the other end of the line.

"Course not silly! It's just so obvious!" Ren grimaced and twitched as he realized he was so transparent that a little girl could tell who his love interests were.

"O, I see."

"You alright Ren? You sound sick?" Ren could hear the president laugh in the background and Ren glared into the phone.

"Yes I'm fine Maria-Chan. I'll see you when you get here." Ren said nervously.

"Okay, bye Ren." He snapped the phone shut and threw it at Yashiro.

"Don't ever give me your phone to answer again." He hissed darkly before calming himself and turning to Yuuki. "Would you let Yashiro buy you lunch? It would be like a thanks for taking care of Kyoko for us." He smiled his gentlemanly smile and Yashiro's mouth fell open. 'Wait what!' He shouted inside his head but composed his startled face into a sweet smile as Yuuki turned to look at him.

"I'd really hate to impose…"

"O no, no, no! You wouldn't be imposing at all Yuuki-Chan." Yashiro smiled warmly and Yuuki nodded.

"Alright I guess I could take my lunch break now." She looked up at the clock and frowned. '1:30 I defiantly should have eaten by now.'

"Everything alright Yuuki-San?" Ren looked at her worriedly but Yuuki shook her head and regained her composure.

"Just thinking about how I usually eat earlier than today. Just odd." She walked up to Yashiro with a wide smile. "Ready to go, Yashiro-San?"

"Sure." They walked out of the room together and Ren collapsed onto the end of Kyoko's bed. She laughed and leaned forward to play with his hair. He peaked up at her through his bangs, studying her serene face.

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep well last night did you?" Ren shook his head and closed his eyes as Kyoko caressed his cheek. "Two hours of sleep."

"I wish." Ren scoffed, catching Kyoko's hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"An hour?"

"Just barely." He squeezed her hand gently, still keeping his eyes clamped shut.

"I'm sorry." Ren opened his eyes and looked up intently at Kyoko through his lush locks of dark hair. "It's my fault you didn't sleep well. I'm sorry."

"Yea it is your fault." Ren grinned up at her widely. "But it was my fault for you ending up here so I think we are even." His smile faded and he closed his eyes again as Kyoko stroked his head comfortingly.

"You've gone through so much for me. We are hardly even." Kyoko felt warm tears slip down her face. "You have given up so much, put in so much effort, and I-I can't d-do anything." Her trembling voice dragged Ren's eyes open, he popped up and reached out toward her. His fingers lingered on her cheek as he wiped away the tears.

"There is no need for you to cry, sweetie." He leaned in kissing her forehead. Kyoko raised her arms and wrapped them around Ren's neck and continued to sob.

"I-it all h-hurts so m-much. I can't bear it anymore, Ren!" Kyoko clutched the back of Ren's shirt and his eyes grew wide. "It hurts!" She shouted agonizingly and Ren couldn't even respond. He just knelt there and allowed her to weep into the crevice of his neck. He could feel her hot tears as they slid down his skin.

"_Kuon? Kuon? Where did you go?!" The woman's voice was just as agonized as Kyoko's was now, as she searched desperately for her son. "Kuon?!" Her blonde hair blew around her beautiful face as she ran in the wind. "Kuon! Can you hear mommy?" _

"_Mommy! I'm here mommy!" The woman turned around and sprinted towards her son. When she reached him she instantly dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears poured out of her eyes as she clutched the young boy tight against herself._

"_You s-scared m-mommy! It hurt t-to n-not know wh-where you were! I c-couldn't be-bear it!" Her tears ran down the boy's neck along with the chill of knowing he had inflicted pain upon his own mother. _

'That's right.' Ren's thoughts swirled as his memory faded. 'I remember this feeling. Knowing you've hurt someone you love.' He raised his arms and tucked them around Kyoko protectively. "It's okay. You'll feel better soon." Ren slapped himself mentally for only being able to say something so lame. "I'm sorry." He held her tight as Kyoko continued to bawl. "I'm so sorry."

Ren couldn't remember how long they sat like that. He didn't even remember hearing Maria complain loudly when they arrived and Yuuki wouldn't let them in to see Kyoko. Or Yashiro and Yuuki coming in and standing awkwardly in the doorway for a few moments listening as Kyoko poured her heart out on his shoulder.

She had told him everything she was feeling, everything she was worried over, everything that was tearing her apart. Told him how her mother's sudden appearance after so many years was sickening to her. She had told him how happy she was with him, how much she loved him and in the end Kyoko had drifted to sleep in his arms.

He laid Kyoko down gently and stared at her for a moment. All the things she said were spinning around inside of his head, making him dizzy. "Bye, love. Sleep well." He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently so he wouldn't wake her, and left the room. Ren walked into the hall to find Yashiro and Yuuki chatting quietly over cups of coffee. He sat down in an empty chair by their sides and stretched his neck.

Yashiro and Yuuki exchanged quick glances before turning to Ren. "How is she?" Yashiro looked at Ren understandingly as Ren glanced up at him.

"Better. I hope." He felt the shoulder Kyoko had rested her head on, it was soaking wet. Yuuki and Yashiro studied Ren's damp shirt with wide eyes. "She's asleep." Ren dropped his hand and turned to Yashiro. "I'm sorry you had to wait." He didn't even bother with his gentlemanly smile. He was way too tired for that.

"Don't worry about it. I was just discussing things with Yuuki-Chan. It wasn't a problem at all, Ren." Yashiro turned to Yuuki. "If you'll excuse me. Ren needs sleep and I need a ride. See you tomorrow, Yuuki-Chan." Yuuki waved sympathetically and walked into Kyoko's room. "Ready, Ren?" Ren stood up and clutched his shoulder again.

"Yea, let's go."

**A/N: So how was it? A little OOCness but come on it's a **_**fan**_** fiction, I have to change the characters just a bit, poor Kyoko, I feel bad for making her so miserable… *Evil Grin* But it was just so much fun to do I couldn't help myself! Sorry for the wait I'll update soon!**

**Lots of Love**

**~Eva-Chan~**


End file.
